The present invention relates generally to curbside access ramps of the type used to interconnect walkways and roadways and relates more particularly to a novel curbside access ramp and to methods of making and installing the same.
Curbside access ramps used to interconnect walkways (i.e., sidewalks) and roadways in a manner that is wheelchair-accessible are becoming increasingly more prevalent throughout the U.S. and abroad. In fact, over the last several years, the availability of curbside access ramps at specific locations, such as at certain roadway intersections, has been mandated by various federal, state and local rules and regulations. Typically, such rules and regulations specify that the curbside access ramp must have a longitudinal slope from the roadway to the walkway that does not exceed a predetermined maximum value (typically 1:12). In addition, such rules and regulations typically specify that the ramp must include a pair of flared sides each having a transverse slope that does not exceed a predetermined maximum value (typically 1:10). Compliance with the aforementioned slope requirements is often difficult to achieve, however, since the ramp is typically constructed after the roadway and the walkway have already been constructed, with the distance between the roadway and the walkway and the respective heights of the roadway and the walkway already having been set.
In addition to the aforementioned problem of compliance with governmental rules and regulations, curbside access ramps are currently formed in a manner that is both time and labor intensive, not to mention lacking uniformity in construction techniques. Nevertheless, the installation of a conventional curbside access ramp often involves the following types of steps: cutting into three sections that portion of the curb located where the ramp is to be built; removing the curb sections; digging a hole from the roadway to the walkway where the ramp is to be built and spreading a layer of gravel in the thus-created ramp hole; laying the middle section of the cut curb flush with the roadway so as to bound a portion of the ramp hole; sloping the side sections of the cut curb to transition from the middle section of the cut to the remainder of the curb; laying the side sections of the cut curb in the ground on opposite ends of the middle section so as to bound additional portions of the ramp hole; positioning a form within the ramp hole and, if desired, grading the ramp hole with gravel or the like; pouring concrete into the form; and shaping, screeding, edging, grooving, and troweling the poured concrete to its finished form.
Once the above-described concrete ramp has been formed, the ramp then must be allowed to harden over a period of several days. In general, the ramp will harden to about 95% strength in about 7 days and will harden to about 100% strength in about 28 days. As can readily be appreciated, one of the challenges encountered in making such ramps is to keep pedestrians, motorists and the like off of the ramp until the ramp has sufficiently hardened. This often requires the hiring of a person to guard the ramp against trespassers, thereby further adding to the cost of making the ramp.
In addition, as can readily be appreciated, the occurrence of adverse weather conditions may complicate or preclude the construction of the above-described ramp and may elongate the period of time required for the ramp to harden.